Barbecue grills have been used for hundreds of years. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,390 and 5,099,821 issued to the applicant which are incorporated by reference. A variety of heating sources including charcoal, gas and electric have been widely used in the past for these grills. The grills have generally encompassed placing single grids completely above the entire heating source. However, a problem exists wherein the drippings (i.e. gravy and juices) produced by these barbecue grills is wasted and lost by passing through the grill directly onto the heating source. It is well known that cooking is enhanced by constantly taking the drippings comprising the juices and gravy produced during the cooking process to make gravy or Au Jus.
A secondary problem with existing systems occurs that causes uneven cooking and excessive charring. As the surface of cooking foods is being roasted and burned, the insides can still be raw. In order to adequately cook the insides, the exterior would have to be overcooked which has been known to releasing harmful toxins. A third problem occurs in existing systems when the drippings, gravy and juices produced flare up and start a fire upon contact with the heating element. Present barbecue grills do not avoid these problems.